The experiences of a delivery man and a convenience store worker
by princessackles
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post I saw. Gabriel turns out to be a Pepsi delivery guy, that just happens to deliver Pepsi to Cas' convenience store on a regular basis. They have heart to heart conversations, adventures involving slushy machines, and occasionally general chaos ensues. But they always pick up the pieces before anyone notices.
1. Chapter 1

**Short and sweet, and a celebration of my new account! I really missed writing, and I'm glad I could squeeze in some time for it. This is going to be a little collection of stories about all the times Gabe drops by Cas' store, and the adventures, heart to heart conversations and jokes that occur. It will probably be updated when I have a little time, but I hope you all enjoy! **

**Oh, and it was based off of this post: tales- of- a- tardis girl .tumblr post/ 66885469320 /cas- meets- an- unlikely- delivery- guy- based- on- x**

**Remove spaces to look at it! Oh, and add com and a / between tumblr and post, because fanfiction is being a butt.  
**

* * *

Four days exactly. Cas should know, since he had counted everyone of them. It had been exactly four days since Dean had showed up at the convenience store. It had been four days since they'd had a run in with Ephraim. Four days since Cas had mistaken Nora's invitation to babysit as an invitation to a date. And it had been three days since Dean had dropped Cas back off at the convenience store.

Castiel knew that he had argued that he had a life, and that he was doing something here, but at the same time, he wished Dean would show up again.

Lost in his thoughts, staring out the window, Castiel didn't notice the delivery man open the door and approach the counter. While the man waited patiently, Cas continued to ignore him, until the man rapped on the counter. Cas, who was leaning up against the counter was startled out of his thoughts, and stumbled backward, nearly falling over several boxes behind him.

"Heya Cas," Said the delivery man.

"Steve," Corrected Cas out of habit, and then he looked up, fully seeing the man in front of him. It was Gabriel, wearing a wide smirk and a Pepsi Max baseball hat. "Gabriel?" Cas managed to choke, looking the angel up and down.

"Hey bro," Gabe's smirk faded into a genuine smile. "Witness Protection program too, huh?"

Cas looked down at his clothes, and then back up at Gabriel's face. "Yes, I guess that's a way to put it."

Gabriel dropped a box on the counter, and Cas let out a sigh, which Gabe ignored. "It's a real madhouse out there, huh?"

Cas frowned, and placed the box behind the counter. "Don't you need me to sign?" Asked Cas, frustrated.

"Nah, the whole signing thing is crap." Gabe leaned in closer, as if to impart the secrets of the universe. "Plus, I lost my clipboard." Gabe smiled and pulled away. "Actually, I think that guy at Walmart stole it, but by the time I realized it was gone, I wasn't going back for it."

Cas resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose as a headache started coming on. "Gabriel, what do you need?"

"What?" Gabe raised his hands as if to surrender. "Can't a guy come and see his brother? Plus, I wanted to get the scoop on how all the angels fell. I've been out of the loop for a while."

Cas frowned. "It was a mistake."

"Listen," Gabe said, the smirk disappearing. "You tell me how you managed to close the gates of heaven, and I'll tell you how I survived Lucifer."

Cas was sure that Gabriel was lying, but he decided to tell him anyway. "It was a mistake. Metatron tricked me into helping him get the ingredients for a spell that would lock heaven, but with all the angels inside. He didn't tell me that the angels would fall. I was foolish."

Gabe smiled. "I knew I just needed to get your side of the story." He started for the door, and Cas watched him for a moment, numbly. Gabriel...believed him?

"Wait," Cas said, walking around the counter. "You believe me?"

"Of course," Gabriel turned to face him. "You wouldn't purposely do anything like that. And hey, you and the Winchesters will figure something out."

Castiel didn't tell him that he wasn't figuring anything out, that it was the Winchesters doing all the work. "I thought you were going to tell me how you survived?"

Gabe was halfway out the door, but he smiled and said, "Next time I drop by little bro."


	2. Chapter 2

"I blame the knife,"

Cas was so wound up in putting things away on the shelves, that he barley noticed Gabriel standing behind him, and as a result, he knocked everything over. He swore, and scrambled to try to steady the shelf. "What?" He snapped, turning to face his brother, arms full of a varied assortment of items. Gabriel plucked a chocolate bar off the top of the pile, ripped it open, and repeated: "I blame the knife."

Castiel almost reminded him that he needed to pay for the chocolate bar, but he doubted Gabriel was going to anyway.

"You blame the knife for what?" Cas scanned Gabe, looking for any obvious signs of injury. There were none.

"Well, Lucifer had a defective knife. Wrong symbols, the whole works. I have a feeling Kali swapped it out."

Cas wasn't expecting such a simple explanation, and he didn't see why Gabriel felt the need to startle him, knocking practically everything off the shelf, and in the end, just tell him it was a problem with the knife. Cas knelt, and started working on restacking things. "I buried myself pretty deep after that," He had discovered an apple on the floor, and was taking a bite of it. "I really didn't want Lucifer figuring out I wasn't dead, and I wasn't too keen on the rest of the angels finding out either."

After a couple moments of silence, Gabriel joined Cas on the floor, helping him restack things. Eventually, out of obvious frustration, because things weren't getting stacked correctly, Cas sent Gabriel to wait by the counter. Gabe took this as an opportunity to reorganize the cigarettes, rather incorrectly. Cas stood up, and found the cigarette shelf in a disarray, with Gabriel nowhere to be found. Rather relieved, Cas started reorganizing the cigarette shelf. When he finished, he leaned against the counter, looking over the store, his store, in perfect order.

Castiel relaxed too soon. He heard a shout of surprise, and panic struck. Racing over to the source, he found Gabriel standing by the soda machine, the water dispenser releasing a steady stream of water.

Cas made a noise that sounded inhuman. Gabriel smiled apologetically in response.

"What were you doing?" Cas said, when he finally felt like he could talk.

"It read out of order," Gabriel said, lifting up a soaked piece of paper that, sure enough, read: Out of Order. "I was trying to fix it."

* * *

Finally, two hours later, Cas and Gabe, (Read: Mostly Cas, Gabe just offered unhelpful commentary) fixed the water dispenser, and mopped up the soaking floor, just in time. They were putting up the mop when Nora walked in.

"Steve!" She said, a huge smile spreading across her face. "You mopped up, and reshelved and everything!"

Cas and Gabriel exchanged a look, and Cas let out a long sigh.


End file.
